Movable objects such as unmanned aerial vehicles can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function. Typically, the payload is coupled to the vehicle via a suitable mounting platform, which may be used to control the spatial disposition (e.g., position and/or orientation of the payload). For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle used for aerial photography may be equipped with a gimbal for carrying a camera.
In some instances, the design of existing mounting platforms may be less than optimal. For example, existing platforms may be relatively large and heavy, which may be disadvantageous for use in aerial vehicle-based applications. Additionally, the electrical couplings of existing mounting platforms may utilize wires or cables that become easily entangled, thus interfering with the operation of the platform. Furthermore, drive controllers for existing platforms may operate without the use of feedback mechanisms, which may reduce the overall driving precision.